


Stacked

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Post-Hogwarts, Public Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy. Hermione. Bookstore horniness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskey Fic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/). Original drunk and unedited version [HERE](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/93071.html).

Pansy slipped through the door of Flourish and Blotts and cursed the fact that she'd neglected to _Silencio_ the bloody bell. She winced as it clanged loudly.

"Be with you in a moment!" came Granger's cheerful shout.

Pansy followed the sound, winding her way between the bookshelves until she found Granger flicking her wand and sending books to the top tiers. Granger's skirt rode up the backs of her thighs, and Pansy licked her lips at the sight: tight calves, the bare backs of her knees. Pansy unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse. It was blistering outside, and the cool air of the bookstore felt marvellous on her skin.

"One more moment!" Granger called as she _Leviosa'd_ a whole stack of books to the top shelf.

It was, frankly, hot. Granger always had known her way around a wand. As Pansy neared, she felt her breath go short. She bit her lip to keep from saying Granger's name and instead grasped her waist from behind, her mouth opening against Granger's warm neck.

Granger yelped but in the next moment seemed to register just who exactly had sidled up behind her and was now sliding her hands up her sides, unerringly cupping her breasts.

"Hey," Pansy purred against her skin.

Granger slapped her hands. "Stop it. You know I'm working."

Pansy squeezed her tits and licked beneath her earlobe. "You're off in twenty minutes. Come on, I got off work early." She stepped up close, pressing her hips to Granger's soft arse. "I've been thinking about this all bloody day."

"Unnn," Granger sighed, her hand no longer slapping but grasping Pansy's wrists to keep her put. "We shouldn't. I mean. " She gulped. "I'm… w-working."

"So you said," Pansy murmured, flicking her thumbs over Granger's nipples and sucking on the place on her neck that sent Granger into a flutter of shivers. "I'll be quick."

Granger snorted then. "Fuck that."

And Pansy laughed, slipping her hand down and flicking Granger's skirt up so that she could cup her hot cunt. "Oh god, your knickers are already wet."

"Well what did you expect, sneaking up on me like that and pressing yourself—"

Pansy tugged on Granger's shoulder and spun her around so they were facing each other. Granger's eyes flared, her pupils going large. "Fuck," she breathed. "Not here."

Pansy sank her hand into Granger's soaked knickers. "Here," she growled, pressing Granger's back against the stacks.

"Oh shit," Granger moaned. She clutched Pansy close and rode her hand.

"I've wanted you all fucking day," Pansy groaned against her lips, even as they opened and invited her kiss. She delved her tongue in, and Granger ground against her hand.

"Fuck you," Granger gasped. But her hand descended, too, and cupped Pansy's cunt through her trousers.

"Oh Granger, goddamnit."

Granger breathed a chuckle against her cheek. "Can you be quick about it, Parkinson? Because I actually have things to do."

Pansy pushed a finger inside her. "Yeah. I can be quick. Can you?"

"Oh Pansy. Oh bloody _god_." 

Pansy finger fucked her, and Granger undulated against her hand. Her own fingers tugged at the zip on Pansy's trousers and then suddenly her deft hand was inside her pants, her fingers drawing Pansy's slick from her pussy to her clit and making maddening circles.

"Oh FUCK," Pansy crooned, bucking into it, her own hand moving faster, harder between Granger's legs. She backed her hard into the bookshelf and several tomes came tumbling down around them.

"Wand," Granger gasped. "Muff—Muffli"

Pansy touched her wand and called out the spell.

"Oh BLOODY FUCK," Granger shouted the moment she'd done it. "Oh my god, Pans. Oh my god."

Books fell as they thrust against one another. Pansy grasped Granger's hair in her fist. "Jesus, you're so bloody hot."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come for me?"

Granger rubbed her pussy against Pansy's hand and mewled. It sent bolts of lust through Pansy's limbs. "You're so dirty," she told her. "God, I love you dirty."

Pansy bucked, stroking Granger's cunt in time. More books tumbled from the shelves and Granger's cry rang out. She laid her head back against the selves and rolled her hips and came. Pansy licked the straining tendon in her neck and then sucked, fingering her through her orgasm.

"Fuck," she whispered against Granger's fevered skin. "Fuck, Granger." Then she dropped to her knees, pushed her face between Granger's quivering legs, and licked her cunt while she touched herself.

"Oh I hate you," Granger breathed even as she thrust into Pansy's mouth. Pansy chuckled, opening Granger's pussy with thumb and finger to reach her still-jumping clit.

"I know you do, sweetheart. Do it for me again, will you?" 

"Fuckfuckfuckyou," Granger moaned.

Pansy came before Granger could get there again, and she moaned helplessly against her lover's cunt as she bucked into her own hand, Granger's slick trickling down her chin.

When Granger came again, she gripped Pansy's hair. So much for the perfect coif. "Parkinson, Jesus," she gasped, and then her sweet clit throbbed in Pansy's mouth, against her lapping tongue.

Pansy let her finish for the second time and then languidly kissed up her body as Granger struggled to catch her breath.

"Did the _Muffliato_ hold?" Granger panted. "Do you know?"

"Ahem," came a very polite clearing of a throat.

Pansy instinctively stepped in front of Granger as she straightened her skirt and righted whatever mayhem Pansy had inflicted on her clothing. Pansy, for her part, wicked her hand out of her trousers. "Longbottom," she nodded. "We were just…"

"Finding your book," Granger supplied, holding one up triumphantly.

"Yes, there it is," Pansy said brightly, taking it. "This is the one. Thanks, Granger."

"Anytime," Granger sighed and then cleared her throat.

"I—" Longbottom choked. "I just…" He swallowed. "I just wanted to tell you, H-Hermione, that I could close up tonight. If you wanted."

"Yes that would be lovely," Granger said primly, smoothing down her hair. 

Pansy had to stifle a laugh at the dozen or so books littering the area. Granger elbowed her hard in the ribs, though Pansy really doubted they were fooling anyone, even Neville Longbottom. "I'll just make my purchase then," Pansy said, waving the book for authenticity's sake.

"I'll ring you up," Neville squeaked.

"Oh, I think Granger can handle that, can't you, Granger?"

"Absolutely," Granger managed. Pansy turned her head to see the furious blush spreading over her pretty cheeks. 

She smirked. "Right then."

"That will be…" Granger checked the back of the book once she was behind the counter. "Ten galleons."

"That's all?"

"Yes, there's a sale."

"Oh is there? I hadn't known. Perhaps I would have gone for more."

Granger levelled her a look.

Pansy's lips twitched as she pushed the Galleons across the counter, and when Granger picked them up, Pansy winked.

"Stop," Granger whispered.

"You know I have difficulty with that."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Pansy looked to see that Longbottom had made a hasty retreat once again to the back, and then she leaned across the counter, situating her lips against the shell of Granger's ear. "See you at home."

She meant to pull away and leave them both wanting for more, but suddenly Granger's hand shot out and gripped her arm. Her lips crashed down on Pansy's, hard and wanting and so fucking lovely. Pansy parted her lips, let Granger's tongue slip inside. She whimpered. "Not if I see you first," Granger murmured against her stunned lips. 

Pansy breathed, turned on all over again, and Granger smiled.

"Off with you," Granger scolded lovingly.

"Home soon then," Pansy said.

"Well, I have to clean up this mess, but yeah."

"Bugger."

Granger winked at her then. "Half an hour. Tops."

"Good. I'll start some curry."

"Oh don't ruin it. This was supposed to be illicit."

"I was illicit!" Pansy pouted.

"Yes, very." Granger reached across the counter and cupped her cheek, stroking with her thumb, and Pansy felt mollified.

"Good," she said. "Don't be late."

"I won’t."

"Good," Pansy nodded. "Fine. I lo—"

"Don't bugger it up now."

"Right," Pansy said. "Thanks for the book."

"You paid for it."

"Indeed I did. Thanks anyway. For everything else."

"Always," Granger smiled and blushed.

Merlin, she was beautiful like that. Pansy imagined her in their bed later, legs spread and begging.

"I love you," she couldn't help but say.

Granger growled good-naturedly. "Get out of here, you slag."

Pansy threw her a filthy grin, and then out the door she went. With _Creatures of the Magical Deep, Unveiled._ "Merlin's tits," she muttered. Well, at least her wife would enjoy it.

After.


End file.
